Reinforcements
by funkyfairygirl
Summary: Ok, writers block has gone from this story at least, so new chapter up and heopefully more on the way. Read on to see what happens when Hermione introduces a new friend to Harry and Ron, and how she can help with the little problem of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! What are you doing here!" Hermione Granger, not normally known for being loud, ran helter skelter along platform Nine and Three Quarters, ignoring the other students she knocked into. Upon reaching the far end of the train, she flung herself onto the tall dark, haired boy standing there. Winded and surprised, Harry Potter hugged her back.

"Hey Hermione. What, not happy to see me?" Harry flicked his fringe off his face and looked at his friend, out of breath from her run.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, idiot. It's just…well, after everything you said last year, I didn't think I'd see you here" she stood back, serious again. "You did say you weren't going to come back, after the funeral."

"I know. But, believe it or not, I change my mind. I realised that apart from what Dumbledore told me when we went after the locket that I don't actually know anything about Horcruxes, or how to destroy them. I figured there'd be something in the library at Hogwarts, and I could carry on studying too. Anything's better than staying at the Dursleys, or at Grimauld Place without you, Ron or Sirius." Harry sighed, and picked up his trunk, getting ready to board the train that would take them to school.

Hermione gave him a little smile. "True. I guess it's a good job I called in reinforcements then, isn't it?" she picked up her own trunk, just as a loud voice and louder hair yelled at them

"Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing here mate?" Ron walked up as fast as he could without tripping over his trunk, owl cage or his own legs and dumped it all unceremoniously at his friends feet.

"Is anyone happy to see me?" asked Harry with a smile. That earned him another bear hug, one shorter than Hermione's but still as intense.

"'Course I am, but none of us thought you'd be back after last term." Ron collected all his stuff, and joined Harry and Hermione as they stepped onto the train, searching for a compartment not taken up by either terrified first years, giggling second and third years or fourth and fifth years who stared at the trio as they went by.

"She said she'd get us a compartment, and I really hope she did" Hermione said, almost to herself. Harry overheard though, and inquired as to who the "she" was.

"Reinforcements." Hermione replied mysteriously. Moving further down the corridor, she stopped outside on compartment and pushed the door open to reveal a girl sitting with her legs stretched out along on of the seats, dressed in jeans and a fitted T-shirt, trainers lying discarded on the floor. So preoccupied in her book, she didn't look up immediately, giving Harry time to get a good look at her.

Dark brown hair curled slightly down toher middle back, framing a pair of deep violet eyes, a small nose and full lips completeda pretty face, while the rest of her was very feminine and toned, giving the impression she worked out a lot. Harry saw a lot in those few second before she looked up, surprised at the intrusion, and he liked what he saw. Then the moment was lost as she did look up, and saw Hermione.

"Mione!" she leapt up, her speed and grace adding to Harry's suspicions that she worked out, as he'd started doing. Hermione stepped forward and hugged the stranger tightly.

"Evie! It's so good to see you again!" The two girls broke apart, and turned on a very confused Harry and Ron.

"Boys, this is my reinforcements!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this is the second chapter, and I'd like to add some stuff I didn't mention before.

Firstly, sadly I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, or anything else HP related. I just like messing with them.

Secondly, please review. I'm not fussed about lengthily pages of constructive comments, but a line or two about whether you enjoyed it would be nice.

Half Blood Price doesn't really apply, other than the fact that Dumbledore's dead, and Harry and Ginny were dating. No Ron and Hermione though.

So, read on and hopefully enjoy!

Harry and Ron stared at the stranger – Evie – and tried to process what had just happened. Firstly, she called Hermione 'Mione. A nickname. Neither he nor Ron had ever thought about giving her one before, and if they'd tried she'd have probably hexed them. But this girl was saying it normally, like she used it often. As it turned out, she did.

Hermione and Evie smiled at the expression on the boy's faces, and sat down, Hermione in the other window seat and Evie resuming her place, stretched out along the chair. At a word from Hermione she moved her legs so Harry could sit down, but he got the impression that it was because _Hermione_ had asked her to that she'd moved without a comment.

At once the two girls launched into a long chat about the summer, various new books they'd both read and other topics that made Ron's eyes cross in an effort to follow them. Harry and Ron either chatted about little things or listened to the girls. After about half an hour they stopped, looking pleased with themselves.

"So, what have you two been up to over the summer?" Hermione smiled, glad to be back with her best friends again. Waiting for them to reply, she took a good look at them both. Ron was the same, tall, lanky and with very red, very messy hair.

Harry had changed though. He'd grown, now nearly as tall as Ron, but his hair was the same, messy and raven black. His emerald eyes still shone the same way, a mixture of happiness at being with his friends and a mischievous glint that Hermione had no doubt he shared with his Dad. There was something else there as well, a spark that hadn't been there at the end of term. Hermione suspected he'd come to terms with the prophecy, and Dumbledore's death, and the spark was the result of this new maturity.

From the way his T-shirt clung to his chest, she could tell he'd been working out too– probably in an attempt to stop himself thinking about Dumbledore, and most likely Sirius too. Hermione shook her head, seeing many similarities between Harry and Evie. But they would have to wait, she thought, returning her attention to her friends.

"Wait, scratch that." She interrupted as Ron opened his mouth. "Harry, have you spoken to Ginny, about you coming back to school?" Hermione looked questioningly at Harry, then had a thought and looked at Evie.

"Ginny's Ron's sister. Her and Harry were dating at the end of last year, but broke up when he decided not to come to Hogwarts this year." She said, so that Evie could follow the conversation.

Harry shifted in his seat, then said: "Yes. Last week, when I realised I needed to. We agreed we wouldn't carry on dating, that it was a passing thing and not meant to last. We're friends still, so don't be worried about awkwardness when she's around." He said all this, then looked at Hermione, who was surprised. She'd expected them to be together again, not 'just friends'.

"Ron, did you know about this?" she looked worriedly at the redhead, expecting him to blow up at Harry. Ginny was, when all was said and done, the youngest Weasley and only girl, so Ron was very protective of her.

"Yeah. Harry owled me, and told me what he was going to say to her, and then Ginny told me everything after they'd spoken." There was no menace in his tone, but rather approval. Hermione could easily tell that he was happy with the fact that they were still friends, and Harry hadn't hurt his sister in the process of finishing everything for good. After all, Hermione had known him for six years.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting _that_, from either of you."

Ron looked at her, puzzled. "What?"

"Well, I thought Harry and Ginny would be dating, and you… well, I'd have thought you would be less… mature about it all." That made Ron smile, and what he said next surprised everyone – except, oddly Evie.

"Umm… I got a new girlfriend." Ron managed to say it without looking at anyone, instead turning the same red as his hair. "I…well, it's… Luna." The last word was rushed, as he hid his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first thing first. A MASSIVE thank you to my first two reviewers, Witch4ever and Drake0x, you really gave me a confidence boost!

Also thanks to those of you who put this story on their Alerts list.

Right, here goes. Chapter three…

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron with identical expressions: confusion and amazement. Evie broke the stunned silence by saying;

"Oh, so it's _you _that's got her so… normal." She smiled at the looks on the trio's faces, and proceeded to explain. "Luna and I have been friends for years – her father and mine met in Italy when he was doing an article on some unusual animal, and when they got back to England he invited me and me and my parents over to visit. When the visit was over, I kept in touch with Luna. She wrote to me a while ago, telling me about this great boy she'd met, who'd made her forget to feed her pets – and she _never _does that. She sounded just like a normal, hormone driven girl! "

Hermione grinned. "Bit like Lavender, then?" the mischievous glint was not lost on Ron, who ignored her.

"How could you not tell us that you'd got a new girlfriend?" she accused, glaring at her friend. "That's big news."

Ron blushed again. "Luna decided really. She thought it would be better to keep it quiet, and tell you in person. She's got a thing about sending personal stuff by owl. Bit weird really. But then, that's Luna." he had a smile on his face as he said this, and a wistful look.

Harry and Hermione smiled also, knowing that if Ron was this wrapped around Luna's finger already, then it was meant to be.

Harry glanced at the girl curled up on the seat next to him, and asked a question that had been bugging him from the moment he' stepped into the carriage.

"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly is Evie doing here? I mean, we've been on the train for an hour now, and we're none the wiser."

"Not here, Harry." Hermione warned, looking around. Impatient as he was, Harry got the message. They couldn't talk here, Hogwarts train or not. He'd have to wait until they reached the school.

"Well, can you at least tell me how you two know each other?" he settled back in his chair, seeing Ron do the same. As soon as he asked, Evie relaxed – _when did she tense up?_ Harry thought, _and when did I notice? _He decided to listen to the story, and think about that little puzzle later.

"Pretty simple really." Evie began. She shared a smile with Hermione, and carried on. "It was fourth year. I've just transferred to Hogwarts for my final year of school, but before that I was at Beauxbatons Academy. Me and Luna had been friends for about three years by this point, so when she heard about the TriWizard Tournament she wrote – openly, amazingly – to the Head Mistress and asked if I could come too. My Grandfather's a very powerful man, so he pulled a few strings and I came along with their delegation." Here she paused, as the trolley witch came along the aisle.

A little later, when everyone was armed with a variety of sweets, Ron already stuffing his face, she carried on.

"I spent most of my time avoiding the rest of the girls, who'd made it their mission to find me a boyfriend from you Hogwarts lot – there are some disadvantages to going to an all girls school, you know." At this Ron choked on his chocolate frog, earning him a whack from Hermione, and a grin from Evie.

"So I hid in either the Ravenclaw room with Luan or in the library, where I met Hermione." The girls smiled at each other when she said this, as if remembering their first meeting. Hermione shared with the boys.

"Evie was looking for Hogwarts: A History, and I had the only copy left. She asked if she could borrow it, and things went from there. She was the first person I told about Krum, and how worried I was about you, Harry, and a hundred other things that year. We spent the rest of her stay swapping spells, charms, books, and tips on loads of things. Evie was the person who helped me get my hair straight for the Yule Ball." At this Ron looked at Evie and grinned.

"Wow, you must've been exhausted. I mean, Hermione's hair wasn't the tamest of things to start with!" Hermione rounded on him with a glare, and the compartment echoed as all four of the friends laughed at Ron as she threatened to hex him into a pygmy puff.


	4. Chapter 4

So, 291 hits and only three reviews? Something wrong there. Please review, it sends me hyper!

Thank you Drake0x for reviewing again – although I love the Draco/Hermione thing, I don't think it's right for my story. He will appear though, and I'm planning a couple of Draco/Hermione fanfics for later, so watch this name!

This will be a bit longer than last time, to make up for chapter three's shortness. It was really a fill in, not really part of the overall story. It was just to tell you a bit about Evie, and how she knows Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The friends were interrupted about ten minutes later, after the gales of laughter had subsided into the odd chuckle from Harry, or a giggle from Hermione.

One of the third years, looking very awed at speaking to the famous three, poked his head around the carriage door and imparted the message:

"Umm… Professor McGonagall is looking for you Ron – something about Fred and George - and she asked me to remind Hermione that she wants to see her in half an hour, about some alterations to her Head duties, before the meeting with both you and Harry later, at school." Having completed his errand he gulped, and fled.

The first to speak was Hermione. "Harry, are you Head Boy?" she was very calm, not a good sign.

"Yeah. Sorry, I should have mentioned it before-"

"Damn right you should've!" Hermione was glaring at him, hand on her wand, but before she could continue Evie touched her arm, and that seemed to calm her down. She sat back, and apologised.

"Sorry. Just, after last year, and you not being made a prefect, you know, I figured…" She trailed off, gesturing into the air, and Harry nodded.

"Apparently Dumbledore guessed that I'd come back. He left instructions that I was to be sent the letter and the badge, at Grimauld Place. He'd also guessed I'd go there, rather than to the Dursleys." Harry sighed, and then poked Ron.

"Hadn't you better go mate? McGonagall doesn't like to be kept waiting you know."

Ron did know. He leapt up, and promptly fell over, legs twisted around each other. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled, while Harry held the door open for his friend as he stumbled out.

"Some things don't change then!" Hermione stood, taking advantage of the fact that Ron was out of her way and said:

"I'll go down too. I'll wait for McGonagall to finish with him, and then see her. That way, at least he'll have time to cool down by the time I get back, if it's bad news!" she smiled, and walked off after their redhead friend, catching him up. Harry shook his head, smiling and turned to Evie. She was looking out of the window at the passing scenery, a happy expression on her face.

"Evie?" she turned, the sudden movement making her hair swing round in a shimmering wave, and causing small soft tendrils to fall over her eyes. Watching her brush them back with an impatient hand, Harry noticed how graceful her movements were, and then caught himself. _What am I thinking? I don't know anything about her, except her name. _No, but you'd like to, whispered another voice in his head. Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he refocused on the girl in front of him.

She looked back, her eyes clear and smiling, a brilliant shade of violet. _Unusual,_ he thought. For a moment he had the strange sensation of being back in his room at Grimauld Place, staring at his own eyes in the reflection from his mirror. A lot of the emotions in her eyes were mirrored in his, he knew. Then, as before, the moment passed and he found himself suggesting a game of Wizarding chess to pass the time till Hermione and Ron came back.

She agreed, and even conjured a table to float between them, while she moved into Hermione's seat to be opposite Harry as he retrieved Ron's chess set from it's place in the bottom of his bag. They normally played a game on the train, when Hermione cracked and _had _to read her newest book, or books, so he knew where to find it.

They were nearly done, Harry move or two from winning when Hermione and Ron came back – he'd waited to tell her his news. His twin brothers had bought Zonko's Jokeshop in Hogsmead, and had asked McGonagall to pass the news on, Ron having left for Hogwarts before they could do it themselves.

Instead of entering, Hermione and Ron stood outside, looking in at their friends – for some reason unknown to Ron, he already counted her as a friend – and Ron had a thought.

"Hermione, you did invite Evie her for a purpose, didn't you? I mean, other than giving Harry something to look at besides spellbooks?" He dodged the light punch expertly, and looked at her inquiringly.

"Yes I did, idiot. She can help enormously with Harry's lack of knowledge about the you-know-what's. Sorry, but it'll have to wait." She added, seeing Ron open his mouth again. She turned back to look into the compartment, where Evie and harry still puzzled over the chessboard, unaware of her scrutiny.

"I never expected this though. Evie's not like normal girls. She's been through a lot, perhaps even more than Harry has on some levels, so to see her chatting to him like this is amazing."

She slid open the door, and both glanced up, then carried on with their game as she and Ron sat down in the empty seats.

"Check." Harry glanced at Ron. "That's right, isn't it mate?" Chess was not Harry's strong point, but Ron had been playing against his brothers since he was little.

"Yeah. I think you've won." Ron peered at the board, while Harry smiled victoriously at Evie, who smiled cheekily back. "Wrong." She said, making Harry glance at the board. She moved one of her pieces deftly, and smiled again.

"Checkmate." Ron slid the board towards him, taking in the layout and replaying the move she'd just made. He laughed.

"She's got you there Harry. Checkmate it is." Just as he said it, a voice came through the train, letting all the students know that they would be arriving at Hogsmead Station in five minutes. This prompted a flurry of swearwords from Ron and Harry as they scrambled to get their robes out at and leave the compartment without crashing into any of its other occupants. Finally they left, and Evie stood.

"I guess I'd better put my robes on as well." She looked at the black Hogwarts robes, and smiled. "Never thought I'd be glad to wear black, but after those ridiculous blue outfits I had to wear at Beauxbatons, these are a welcome relief."

Hermione, who, true to form had already changed into her robes hours ago, smiled back at her friend. Then her face turned serious.

"Evie, when we get to Hogwarts I want you to tell Harry everything first. I trust Ron as much as I do you, and Harry, but he's not the most discreet of people. There's a room of requirement at school. If we can make it so it's impenetrable, then you should be able to tell hm everything in safety."

Evie listened solemnly and agreed. Leaving the room, and slipping into the empty changing room a little further down, she donned her uniform. Looking into the full-length mirror, she made some small adjustments and stared at herself.

"Looking good, Evie." She murmured jokingly. "Well, at least things can't be as bad at Hogwarts as they were at Beauxbatons. At least her I have friends."

She thought fondly about the people waiting for her further back on the train. Clever Hermione, with the dry wit so few saw. Ron, with his trademark red hair and Weasley temperament.

And Harry. Evie didn't know what to make of the raven haired, emerald-eyed boy, but she knew he was very like herself. One look into his eyes had told her that. She looked forward to the challenge of getting to know him better. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy.

Turning, she exited the changing room and rejoined her friends, sliding open the door to meet a stunned look from Harry and Ron, and a knowing smile from Hermione.

"What are you looking at?"


	5. Chapter 5

Right. Sorry for the delay, but I had so much stuff going on I couldn't finish this far a while.

This is mainly Evie talking, so you find out a lot about her. It is also a little dark, but the next chapter will be hopefully lighter, and funnier.

Please review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A heartbeat later, Evie realised they weren't looking at her, but rather behind her. She turned, just in time to see Draco Malfoy walk past, flanked as ever by Crabbe and Goyle. Looking up, he saw the friends watching him, and treated them to a sneer before carrying on towards the thestral-drawn carriages.

Ron was livid with rage. "What the bloody hell is that piece of – " Harry and Evie leapt to restrain him as he attempted to exit the train via the nearest window, and pulverise Malfoy. Harry turned to look at Hermione, still holding onto Ron's arm.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry was shocked. Surely she wasn't _pleased _to see Malfoy?

"No reason really. It's just nice to see a theory proven." She gathered up her things, packing away Ron's chess set with a wave of her wand. She waved it again, a complicated wrist movement and whispered something under her breath. Ron went limp, any anger fading from his face, as he stood calm and quiet.

"Err, Hermione, what did you do?" Harry and Evie let go, warily packing their own things up.

"It's a spell that makes the receiver of it completely obedient to any orders, for fifteen minutes... that's as long as it takes us to get to the castle, roughly. I figured that as long as we're in the Great Hall he won't attack Malfoy. I found it while I was researching various things for the DA club last term. Obviously, as it's a lower level spell you can't order them to do anything dangerous, the spell won't allow it, so he's safe."

While Hermione had been talking, the four of them had been making their way to the carriages, Hermione giving Ron clear orders along the way. When they reached them, Harry saw with relief that Malfoy had already taken one and left for the castle. Once settled in, Ron looking more like Ron by the minute, Harry asked Hermione what her theory had been.

"That Malfoy would be back this year." Seeing Harry's puzzled look, she laughed. "Don't be dense, Harry. He had too or him and his father would loose face. They have a position to keep, remember. It makes it easier to keep an eye on him too."

Harry nodded, understanding. The rest of the drive up to the castle passed uneventfully, Ron only fully back to normal once they were actually in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, sitting in Dumbledore's chair looked smaller, but still radiated power and authority. The four sat down at their usual places, Harry, Ron and Hermione feeling how strange it was to be sitting like this, as if the events of last year hadn't happened.

The new Headmistress said a few words, mainly about the legacy of Dumbledore and the school not being crushed by the events of last year but strengthened by them, and everyone tucked in. Many students were missing, sadly, but most were there.

Seamus, Dean and Neville sat a little way down the table, along with Lavender and her friends. Ginny was with them, and smiled warmly when she saw the three. She cast a curious look at Evie, clearly wanting to know who she was, but Hermione didn't see.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner over, they wandered up to the Gryffindor common room, only realising when they reached it that Harry and Hermione would have to go and stay in the Heads room, apart from Ron. As for Evie, they didn't know where she was sleeping. A breathless second year with a note from McGonagall solved that.

Hermione read it out as they sat on the over stuffed sofas nearest the fire.

" _Due to the events last year, the other teachers and I have decided that for safety purposes you and Mr Potter will continue to sleep in your House dormitories, instead of moving to the Heads Room. I trust this is not a large disappointment, and you will perform you duties regardless. _

_As to the matter of your guest, Miss Genevieve Morendez, she will stay in the Gryffindor guestroom. The password is Honeysuckle. _

_Professor McGonagall."_

Harry looked puzzled, "What's the Gryffindor guestroom?" Ron had a more pressing question. At the mention of Evie's full name he had gone very pale.

"Morendez?" he stammered. "As in… _the_ Morendez family?" Evie looked uncomfortable and nodded.

"Wow!" Ron blushed. "Sorry about before... If I'd known…" he trailed off as Evie glanced around and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh. No-one here needs to know who I am. Just call me Evie. Please. Otherwise it could get embarrassing."

"Why? Who is she?" Harry looked from Ron to Evie, still puzzled.

"You don't kno- oh yeah, I forgot. You don't live in the wizarding world. Her parents are – were, I mean, two of the most powerful magicians in our world. That is, until…"

"Voldemort killed them. Last year. That's why I'm living with my Grandfather now. I tend to get a lot of attention from people when they find out my full name." She smiled sadly, then turned to Harry.

"The Gryffindor guestroom is just that, a room specially designed for a visitor to the school with connections to Gryffindor, like family. It sort of floats, never in the same place in the school twice in one day. It has a direct link to the common room here though, so I'll be able to talk to you guys whenever I want."

It was a good thing it had that link, because by the time the four had got round to going to bed it was three am and they could barely stumble up to the dormitories, let alone around the school looking for an elusive guestroom. They'd talked, played chess, gobstones, done all the quizzes in Lavender and Parvati's magazines, and told numerous stories of past adventures. By the time they did go to bed Evie was truly one of the group, as comfortable in their company as the three had been originally.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

For the first two weeks of the new term the friends were so busy with lessons and new responsibilities that they had no time to find the room of Requirement, so that Harry and Evie could talk. Gradually the workload eased off as they settled down into an easy rhythm – which once again involved Harry and Ron leaving their homework to the last minute and getting Hermione to check it. The only difference to last year was that now they asked Evie as well, and the shadow of the Horcruxes lay over them.

Then one evening in October there was no homework, it was the teachers turn for patrolling the corridors with the prefects and most people had gone to Hogsmead, so Hermione suggested it was time for Evie to talk to Harry.

They agreed, and after assuring Ron that they wouldn't be gone long and would have time for helping him with his Potions, the entered the impenetrable version of the room of Requirement. Evie curled up in one of the overstuffed armchairs that had appeared on with side of the fire, and looked around at the room.

"It looks just like a comfy study, doesn't it? I though for an impenetrable room it'd be more…" she let the sentence hang, unable to find a suitable word.

"Battle ready? Hard chairs, a huge stone table, maps everywhere?" Harry grinned, looking at how she was sitting, crossed legs and straight back. _No way_ he thought, sitting down opposite her in the other chair._ I'd cramp up in five minutes._ He got the feeling from Evie's ease that she could sit like that for hours. And indeed she could.

She laughed. "Yes, I suppose. Definitely, considering the things we're going to talk about." She became serious, and started her tale…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"My Dad worked for the Ministry of Magic, Dangerous Artefacts Section. He loved his job, always coming home and telling us about the stuff he'd seen – if it wasn't confidential, I mean.

Mum was a witch too, a very good one, but she'd never wanted to work for the Ministry, or teach, or use her powers like that. All she did want to do was fix up our house – it was so old it needed a lot of work just to keep it standing! - and look after me. They wanted more children, but it didn't happen.

Then about four years ago artefacts started to appear. Ones that hadn't been seen before, I mean. They were just ordinary objects, but they gave off an extremely strong magical aura. No one could figure out what they were until one of the oldest wizards at the Ministry realised. They were Horcruxes."

She put up a hand to stop Harry as he leant forward to speak.

"Please, just let me tell you all this in one go. It's easier that way." Hearing the pain in her voice, and seeing how tense with control she was he subsided, sitting back and smiling a little in apology. She smiled back, then carried on.

"My Dad was put in charge of learning about the Horcruxes. At the time you could still use the Magical Archives freely, so he found out quite a lot that way. He spoke to quite a few old wizards as well, to see what they remembered. All of them said the same thing – that only Dark Wizards made Horcruxes, because it taints your soul." Here she stopped, unable to go on for a minute.

"Oh yes Harry, there were Dark wizards before Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They're just the most recent and most memorable. There were many before them, some nearly as evil as his Lordship. Nearly, but not quite. Most of them made a Horcrux, or attempted to. It's a tricky business. Until Voldemort none had ever thought about making more than one.

"When Dad told his bosses, and the Minister, they made the Horcrux information confidential. They didn't want any modern wizards getting hold of it, because all the ones the Ministry had were decades old, and those wizards were still around, causing trouble. _They_ wouldn't tell any other wizards about them, young or old, dark or good. Power, you see. Making a Horcrux gives you more power. It adds strength to your spells, and extends your lifespan, for a price. They didn't want to share _that_.

"Using all his knowledge, form the Archives and from other Wizards, my Dad figured out how to make and destroy them. Making them was crucial, because once you knew what kind of spells and magic were used you could watch out for them, and sense them. Dozens turned up in abandoned hideouts, or collections of Dark Artefacts. From what Hermione's said, I bet Lucius Malfoy has one or more in his collection.

"Dad even discovered that you could use them to trace a wizard. The right spells and you could see the moment of creation, the face of the wizard who'd made the particular Horcrux. Made it easier to find them, to arrest or kill them. They caught lots of wizards that way, thanks to my Dad."

She went silent for a while, staring into the fire. Harry kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt and make her loose her nerve, deciding to just let her talk.

"Then my Aunt was killed. My Uncle went mad, nearly. He was a bear of a man, all broad shoulders and a huge laugh. He faded though, after her death. Totally. Just sat around at home looking lost. But once he'd decided to find the wizard who'd killed her he was back to normal. Out every day, looking for clues, talking to my Dad and other Ministry men. Full of life. He had a purpose.

"That was before he found out that the wizard who killed my Aunt had made a Horcrux, so he'd not only live a lot longer then my Uncle, but he'd be able to survive any attack he could make against him. Afterwards he spent a lot of a time with my Dad, or rather at his office. Dad kept all his research there. Then there was a break in. Files copied, not stolen. The Ministry was on tenterhooks for weeks, worried they'd wake up one day and suddenly be sensing a lot of new Horcruxes. But it didn't happen, and the files were returned, with a note saying these were the only copies. That was proven, but it was still a mystery. Why take them, then return them?

"The answer was obvious in the end. The thief had only wanted to make a Horcrux for themselves, and not to sell the information to other wizards.

"It was a couple of weeks before we noticed a change in my Uncle. He slowly stopped talking to us, and coming over for dinner. He was preoccupied, all the time. I saw it first, I think. My parents may have guessed some of it, but not all. He'd copied the files, so that he could make a Horcrux for himself, so that he could kill this wizard. I watched him, you know. I saw what a Horcrux does to you. It tainted his soul.

"He killed a lot of other wizards in the process of hunting this particular one down, but removing their evil didn't remove the evil on his soul. It consumed him. He stopped coming around altogether, then stopped talking to anyone. The only thoughts he had were to kill this wizard. And he managed it. He turned the man who'd murdered his wife into dust. But still the Horcrux ate away at him.

"I was there when they killed him. Aurors, from the Ministry. The Horcrux had made him dangerous. He had stopped discriminating between good and bad wizards, injuring or killing if they attempted to stop him trying to bring my Aunt back. They destroyed the Horcrux, then him. He smiled as it was done, because it was a release.

"They banned any information about Horcruxes after that, and destroyed all the paperwork they could. My Dad helped, even though it had become his life's work. He knew the pull they had, for good and dark wizards." She stopped, suddenly looking tired and small in her armchair.

"What do you mean, good wizards? No one I know would make a Horcrux. They're evil." Harry was stunned by her story, but wanted to clear this up before he started to process everything she'd said.

"Harry, can you honestly tell me that if you had the chance to live as long as it took to kill Voldemort, and to have the power to do so, you'd pass it up?"

His silence was all the answer she needed. "Exactly. It's dangerous, but my Dad knew it could be useful for fighting dark wizards in the future. He saw that Voldemort had probably made one, if not more. How else could all those rumours of him not being killed by you, but simply being weakened have come about?"

What she was saying made sense to Harry, but the only thing that really penetrated was the way she said, "killed by you". She wasn't in awe, or flattering him, but just stating a fact. The only other people that said it like that were Hermione and Dumbledore. Even Ron said it differently. He knew then that there was more to come from this girl.

"My Dad put everything he could remember – which was basically everything he knew – about Horcruxes into a place where no one could take it and use it for themselves. It was a good job he did, because we got attacked soon after. Voldemort's Death Eaters had got word of the fact that he'd done this, and realised he was a threat. They tried to kill me, but I guess they weren't his best, because I'm still alive. His Lordship killed my parents himself, even though my mother had never had any part in it."

"Can we get at this information? Do you know how?" Harry was on the edge of his seat, filled with sadness for Evie, but also with anticipation at finally learning about the elusive Horcruxes.

"Oh yes, easily. You see, _I_ am that place. My Dad put everything he knew into my head, and my Mum warded it with spells. My head is like Azkaban. Not even Voldemort can get in there. And he tried. Very hard."


	6. Chapter 6

Right, chapter six. Flames will be accepted if you want to complain about the long wait.

Hopefully, exam revision permitting, chapter seven should be up soon.

Review if you think I deserve it. Please.

This will be a random chapter, really building up the relationship between Harry and Evie, so not much serious stuff about Horcruxes or Voldemort.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Three weeks after Evie told Harry the first part of her story she sat in the Gryffindor common room staring into the fire and thinking. Their talk had awoken memories she had long tried to suppress, and she needed time to regain control. Her thoughts wandered from her family, to the vital knowledge contained within her head. Gradually she became aware of students returning to the common room after lessons, and her thoughts turned to Hogwarts. She was revelling in the new ideas and spells being taught her, a world away from Beauxbatons.

The French academy was a good school, but it was a bit wishy washy for Evie. They didn't teach you interesting things, like how to make Veratiserum or the bat bogey hex (ok, so the last was learnt from Ginny in a lunch time, but same effect). At Beauxbatons you were taught how to arrange flowers with a flick of the wand, and how to remove stains from clothes. Not exactly useful when fighting Dark wizards.

Walking in from Ancient Runes, Hermione stopped for a minute to watch her friend. She was worried about the violet-eyed girl, and wondered how she could draw her out of the quietness she'd fallen into. As it turned out, she didn't need to wonder for long. Harry walked in, following hard on the heels of a very cold looking Ron.

"No way Harry. I'm tellin' you, it's too flipping freezing out there!" Ron rushed over to the fireplace and settled into an armchair, pulling off his coat and scarf as he did so. He huddled down, determined to get as small as he could to warm up faster. Hermione smiled as she walked over, watching Harry flop into the chair opposite. He looked disappointed, and sat staring at Ron until the redhead snapped.

"Please? Just for half an hour?" the look of pleading on his face was too much for Hermione, and she giggled. Evie looked up from her seat in the armchair next to the fireplace, and laughed too. Harry pouted and tried to look offended, but failed miserably as he began to laugh as well, realising how he must look. Sitting up, he explained.

"I want to go and fly around a bit on the Quidditch pitch, to relax a bit from lessons, but ickle Ronniekins here says it's too cold and won't come." Ignoring the death glare he then received from Ron, Harry looked hopefully at Hermione, who shook her head emphatically.

"No way. When I do get on a broom there will be no chance of my fingers freezing up and not being able to hold on. Evie can fly though." She turned towards her friend, who looked up in surprise. She immediately got the message 'have some fun' from Hermione's expression, and resigned herself to half an hour of frozen flying.

"Yeah, I do. I haven't been on my broom for months though. This could be interesting." She stood up, stretched, and went into the Gryffindor guestroom to collect her outdoor gear. Harry watched her go, wondering what kind of flyer she would be. Most girls he knew, other than the ones on the Quidditch teams, were nervous at best, considering flying to be unfeminine and dangerous. He'd never understand this view, and hoped Evie at least wouldn't moan about the cold.

After whispering something quietly to Hermione, Evie joined Harry, now dressed in a long purple coat that looked very warm, a black scarf shot through with silver and leather gloves that kept her fingers warm but allowed them to move easily. They left the common room, heading towards the Quidditch changing rooms to collect their brooms. As they walked, Evie thought about how to broach the subject of their conversation with Harry, but couldn't figure out how. Luckily she was saved the trouble of further worrying as he suddenly pulled her sideways into an empty classroom and shut the door. Checking it had locked, he leant on a desk out of sight of anyone opening the door and explained.

"Malfoy's coming down the corridor. I really don't want to talk to him. Sorry about not giving you any warning." He shifted about, and then continued. "Evie, about our conversation………I got the feeling there's more to it than what you told me." He trailed off, looking unsure of himself.

"You're right, there is, and I will tell you. I just needed some time to collect my thoughts. I've kept this stuff buried for a year and a half, and I'm not sure I can remember some of it. Selective suppression, I think Hermione calls it. I only remember the pain free moments." Her eyes darkened for a moment, and then she sighed. She looked so vulnerable that Harry was just about to pull her into his arms for a hug when they heard the unmistakeable tones of Draco Malfoy moves past their hiding place, accompanied by the dull grunts of Crabbe and Goyle. Unconsciously holding their breaths until the sounds faded, they waited.

After a good five minutes they cautiously opened the door, and upon seeing no-one about they fled down the empty corridor towards the Quidditch pitch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arriving breathless, they greeted Madam Hooch, and presented her with the little red and gold tokens inscribed with their names and broom number which was the proof of ownership that all students were now required to have if they owned a broom. New school year, new rules. She issued the brooms, Harry noting with pleasure that Evie owned the newest version of his Firebolt – he had thought about upgrading, but couldn't quite face the idea of loosing his only solid link to Sirius.

Mounting, Harry wondered if he was going to have to look after Evie for the whole session, when a blur of purple and brown sped past him and began flying in patterns above the pitch. He realised with a shock that it was Evie, and took off after her. The look of pure exhilaration on her face, once he got close enough to see, was enough to convince him that she would never need looking after on a broom. She rode like Harry, as if it was second nature. They flew patterns for much longer than they intended too, and even managed to persuade Madam Hooch to let the have a few tries with the snitch.

Arriving back at the common room, breathless with the long flight and doubled over with laughter they removed damp coats and sank into overstuffed armchairs next to Hermione and Ron, who took one look at them and laughed. Their cheeks were holly berry red, smarting still from the cold air, their hair was mussed (an alarming look on Harry's already unruly style) and they moved stiffly, frozen from the prolonged exposure to the biting wind and spitting rain of the Quidditch pitch. They'd spent so long flying that it was dark when they finally touched earth again, and the bitter cold had forced them inside to warm up.

Hermione looked critically at Evie as she calmed down, and was pleased. The sparkle was back in her friend's eye, and she looked more relaxed than she had for months. Hermione also noted the way she'd come into the common room – her arm around Harry's waist, his arm around her shoulder, leaning on each other as they shared an apparently hilarious joke.

_Well, if I've achieved anything, it's getting those two travelling in the right direction, _Hermione mused, _towards each other! _She folded her arms, and looked expectantly at the pair of giggling children that sat opposite her. They sobered up when they felt her gaze, and sat looking back at her trying to contain their laughter.

"You two need to calm down, shower and eat. In that order. You were out there for two hours, do you realise that? "Just half an hour" you said Harry. Honestly. Go on, shoo." She flapped her hands at them, and they groaned. Evie was first out of her chair, standing up with grace, no trace of the weariness that infused her body showing. She turned, and giggled when he saw Harry was half asleep. She leant over him, and flicked his nose gently.

"Harry, wake up. We've been ordered to calm down, shower and eat." She giggled again as his eyes blinked open, and then her breath caught as she realised just how green they were, and just how close she was to his face. Evie pulled back, tugged a dazed looking Harry out of his seat and propelled him towards the boy's dormitory. She shook her head to clear it from the sensation of looking so closely into Harry's eyes, and decided to follow Hermione's instructions to the letter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Half an hour later, Harry sat on his bed and rested his head in his hands. He thought back to the common room, opening his eyes to see Evie about an inch away, her violet eyes still sparkling from the exhilaration of matching him for speed lap after lap on the Quidditch pitch.

_Now is not a good time to be distracted. I need to focus on school, being a good Head Boy, the Horcruxes, finding Voldemort, and not on Evie!_

Ron walked in, took one look at his best friend and chuckled quietly. Getting together with Luna had matured him, as had the events of last year. He could easily see what was bothering Harry, but decided against giving any advice, thinking it better that Harry figure things out in his own time.

"Hurry up mate, we're going down to dinner now. Thought you'd fallen asleep up here, you've taken so long."

"Not far from the truth actually. I suppose I'd better eat though." Harry stood up, wincing as he moved muscles cramped up from the strain of flying for so long. Together he and Ron returned to the common room, joining an already waiting Hermione and Evie. Together the four of them walked down to dinner, attracting many curious gazes from the younger students.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

The time flew past, and before long the friends were heading up to bed. Evie and Hermione hung back as the boys stumbled up towards their dorm room, tired out from the day.

"Wimps. You'd think after six years of Quidditch practice and nightly adventures around the school they'd have more stamina!" Hermione said scathingly. Evie laughed. They wandered over to the armchairs in front of the dying fire, and settled themselves. The boys may have been so tired they couldn't face anymore talking, but the girls needed to sort some things out.

They sat in silence for a while, and then Evie drew breath.

"Hermione, it's………..bigger. Stronger. Brighter." She looked to see her friends reaction, but Hermione's face was hidden by the shadows thrown by the embers in the fireplace. She shifted so that Evie could see her expression of worry, and sighed.

"I think it's time you went to see Madam Pomfrey. This needs to be sorted out."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you really think telling the school nurse will help?" Evie was sceptical, and looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. She re-grew the bones in Harry's right arm in a night Evie. I think she can help us with this." Hermione paused, and then looked straight at Evie. "Has your other….problem gone away? Or did you just tell me it had so that I'd stop worrying?"

Evie looked uncomfortable, then: "It's just that I knew you'd worry whether I kept it hidden or not, so I may have said that it had gone when in fact it……..hadn't. I'm sorry!" she added the last comment as a cushion flew over and hit her squarely in the face. Straightening, she flung it back and leapt over the back of the sofa as Hermione pulled out her wand. Within minutes cushions from all over the common room were flying around their heads, attempting to hit both of the girls. The cushion fight only ended when one hit a sleepy looking Neville in the face after he came down to see what all the noise was.

Ten minutes later, a placated Neville and after rearranging all the cushions that had been used in their brief but funny war, Hermione got straight to the point.

"Look, we both have a free lesson last thing tomorrow, so we'll go up to see Madam Pomfrey then. No arguments Evie, and if you don't tell her everything then _I _will. Everything, all about the mark, your special talents and the blocks." She let this sink in, and then continued. "Evie, you don't have to do this alone now. Harry, Ron and I are here to help you, and we need your help as well." Her friend sat on the rug in front of the fire, contemplating Hermione's words, and then stood.

"Ok. Last lesson tomorrow, we go to see the nurse. But now, I need to sleep. Harry can really fly, can't he? I'm aching in places I'd forgotten I even had muscles." The girls hugged goodnight, then went their separate ways to bed. While Hermione slept immediately, Evie lay awake for some time, old memories dancing before her eyes. They eluded her as she tried to confront the source of the screaming in her ears, denying her the sight of her parents in happier times. Instead she saw her Uncle, shrunken and bowed by hate and loss. Her Father, haunted by the faces of Dark wizards and witches he'd found via his work. Her Mother, putting on a happy front while her eyes showed the strain of living under threat of retribution from Voldemort's followers.

When sleep finally came for her, she dreamt of fire and blood, of smoke and death. Blank masks loomed out of the flickering light, until she saw nothing but glaring eyes and heard nothing but _"Crucio." _She woke to a searing pain on her lower back and hot tears of hate and pain streaming down her face. She sank back down onto the bed and slept once more, but only of black this time, and not of sadness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Last lesson came all too quickly for Evie, but not soon enough for Hermione. She pulled her reluctant friend away from the Charms classroom while simultaneously telling Harry and Ron that she'd fill them in later. They hurried up to the Infirmary, leaving the boys confused as to what was going on. Detouring to their rooms to change into casual clothes, it being a Friday and Evie feeling more comfortable and relaxed in them, they continued on their way. Upon arrival, Hermione glared at a first year with a sprained wrist so fiercely that he jumped up from his bed and hurried away, only pausing to tell Madame Pomfrey that he was okay to leave and would prefer to be in his common room. Hermione looked guiltily at Evie.

"I only meant to make him close his curtains, not leave."

"Face it 'Mione, you can be pretty scary when you want to be. Must be all that time having to keep Harry and Ron in line. I don't suppose they'd listen to anything less scary seriously." She grinned at her bushy haired friend, the smile fading as the matron of Hogwarts returned to the Infirmary after walking the first year back to his common room. The confundus charm he'd accidentally been hit with meant he was still walking into walls, although hopefully not as hard as he had been a while earlier.

"Miss Granger, Miss Morendez. How can I help you?" Evie looked a bit wary until Hermione not-so-subtly knocked he shoulder and stepped back a pace.

"Well, you see, I have a, um……..there's a problem that I need……um." She couldn't seem to get the words out, so Hermione did it for her.

"She has a Dark Mark on her back that's started to become brighter and bigger in the last week or so, after a year and a half of being a simple outline. Do you think you can do anything to help?" Ignoring Evie's yelp of protest, Hermione focused on the nurse. Surprisingly she looked interested and intrigued, instead of horrified and scared.

"I won't know until I have a look, so lie down on here on your front please, Miss Morendez, and I'll take a look." She pulled back the white curtains from around one of the beds and gestured to Evie. She shot a pleading look at Hermione that Madam Pomfrey easily interpreted. "Miss Granger, would you please stay? I may need more information and as Miss Morendez has so far been unable to articulate her problem, that job falls to you."

Evie rolled her eyes but looked pleased, and she lay down without further ado. Madam Pomfrey pulled up her shirt slightly, wincing at the angry looking Mark on her pale skin. It practically emanated Dark magic, the grinning snake curling through the skull looking eerily lifelike. Instead of being black or red, it was in full colour. The snake glittered emerald green, and Hermione had the rather morbid thought that it matched Evie's eyes perfectly. The skull shimmered oddly, making her eyes hurt to look at it for too long, and the eyes stared out from Evie's lower back with malice curiously real for a simple conjuring.

"It looks to be a derivative of the standard Dark Mark the Dark Lord uses on those loyal to him – and I'm not even suggesting that you are, dear, I know your history – but with less emphasis on the connection to him and more on the ownership he perceives to have over you. I could possibly remove it, depending on how ingrained the spell was and how powerful it is as well. I'll have to look in some of my books and consult with Professor McGonagall, so come back tomorrow. I'll write a note to excuse you from… lets see…third lesson on Monday. What is that?"

"Ancient runes for both of us." Once more, Hermione answered for Evie. Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Good. Whatever I do, attempting to remove the Mark will be painful. Are you sure you want it removed, or merely hidden?" Evie didn't hesitate.

"Removed. I can deal with the pain, don't worry." The matron hesitated, and then decided to take the violet eyed girls word for it. "Very well. I think you'd best be getting back to your common rooms now girls, or you'll be too tired to enjoy the trip to Hogsmead tomorrow." She shooed them out of the infirmary, calling to them at the door;

"Miss Granger, could you please tell Mr Weasley that I don't want to see him in here again after the trip, good excuse or not." She smiled suddenly, then disappeared into her office to begin searching for ways to remove Evie's mark.

Hermione and Evie fled back to the common room, Hermione explaining on the way how Ron had once had to visit the infirmary after eating too many of the free samples from a Honeydukes testing afternoon and then trying to race Harry back to the castle.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, they found the boys were the only occupants, everyone else having gone down to dinner. Hermione gave them a slight telling off for waiting and possibly missing dinner, but she was rewarded with twin grins. Grinning back, as always, she and Ron moved off towards the doorway. Harry motioned for Evie to precede him, receiving a crooked grin for his gentlemanly gesture, and she turned. Before she followed the others she stretched, not yet fully recovered from the rough flying the day before. A sudden gasp from Harry brought her attention away from her protesting muscles and sharply towards the rush of chilled air onto her back. _Oh Merlin, Madam Pomfrey didn't pull my shirt down all the way!_ She felt with her hand the back of her top, feeling the material bunched up enough so that the Mark wouldn't show except if she stretched.

About to pull it down, her hands were grasped by Harry's stronger, Quidditch calloused ones. He held both of her hands in one of his, and carefully pulled the back of her shirt up a little more. The pads of his fingers sent a shiver don Evie's spine that she tried not to show as they worked their way over the outline of the skull and snake pattern, finally pausing at the tip of the snake's tail.

By the door, Ron looked silently at his friend, and gently pulled Hermione away. She resisted slightly, before Ron bent down to speak softly into her ear.

"You might think that whatever it is he's just found is too raw for her to talk about, or whatever, but now he's seen it they _need_ to talk about it. They just have to, even I get that. Let's leave them to it. They can eat later." He pulled on her arm again, and after looking at her red – haired friend in surprise, Hermione allowed herself to be led out of the common room.

Back by the fire, Evie slowly turned around to face Harry, his hand never leaving her back. She stood for a minute looking down, but was startled by a hand underneath her chin, raising her head up. She met his eyes defiantly, unsure of his reaction to her (nearly) last secret.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, another new chapter. I' so sorry for leaving this for so long, but ideas just dried up and then life got in the way. Anyway, here's another one. Please tell me if you like it – that means reviews people! I will accept flames for leaving it so long, but something good would be nice too 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Instead of speaking, Harry pulled Evie towards him, keeping his hand on her back and wrapping the other around her shoulders. She fell softly against him, and he moved back slowly until they were side by side on a sofa, still with their arms around each other. Harry felt the tension drain from her body until she was relaxed and her breathing had settled. Evie curled against him, her body fitting just-so next to his. They sat there, in silence, watching the fire for how long Harry didn't know. Eventually Evie lifted her head.

"What do you think?" It wasn't the question he'd been expecting, so he took a moment to form his answer.

"I think you've seen more pain than I thought. Even with all you told me, I assumed that you'd been through as much as people like Neville or Luna, enough to scar you but not of this …magnitude. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Only Hermione knows everything, so you couldn't have been prepared for this. I'm not sure I fully accept it, and I'm the one with the Dark Mark on my back!"

"It's not an ordinary Mark, though, is it? I saw Karkaroff and Snape's in fourth year, and Wormtail's too. They're normally bright red, from what I've read, and black when Voldemort's contacting those with the Mark. Why is yours different?"

"Madam Pomfrey said it best, I think. She said that it's a "derivative of the standard Dark Mark the Dark Lord uses on those loyal to him, with less emphasis on the connection to him and more on the ownership he perceives to have over you." Or me, as it were. This means that it doesn't burn when he calls to his followers, and doesn't fade so I'll always remember that I've been marked by him personally. What a joy."

Harry chuckled at her dry tone, and then became serious again. "That's why you disappeared after Charms, isn't it? You went to see Madam Pomfrey about it."

"Yes. It's got steadily brighter over the last week or so, and when I told Hermione she freaked and said I had to see the school nurse. She said she might be able to remove it, so there is some hope." A comfortable silence built up again, until Harry couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Evie, the stuff inside your head…. when will you be able to use it?" He felt her stiffen, and immediately regretted his words. Shifting so that he could look into her eyes, he brushes away a few wisps of hair from her face. He could see the mask coming down again, to hide the pain.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. Please don't close off again, please." He pulled her close to him as he begged, and she sighed. Reaching up and moving his arms away, she looked at his hands as she held them.

"I don't actually know. I think one day I'll wake up and just _know_ it all, but until then it's like that part of my memory's unplottable. I'll think about the day my Dad put the information in there, or a time when he talked about the Horcruxes, and I'll start to want to get a drink, or have the sudden urge to read a book. When it happens you'll be the first person I tell. Unless Hermione's there, and she'll guess anyway."

"That must be weird."

"Well, my Mother spelled me so that Voldemort and his followers couldn't get at the information, which meant that I couldn't get at it either. I've had a year to get used to the sensation." After this neither of them could think of anything pressing that needed to be said while the mood was right, so they sat in silence again until Ron and Hermione returned, along with the most of the other Gryffindors. Harry and Evie separated like two same pole magnets, looking a bit guilty, although they weren't sure what they had to be guilty about. A short silence followed when the four were reunited, and would have become slightly uncomfortable if it wasn't for Neville. He came rushing into the common room, barely avoiding falling over Lavender, and stumbled to a stop in front of Harry.

"P-professor Lupin's here and he wants to see you two in the Head's office!" There was a short pause as they worked out which of them "you two" referred to, then Harry and Evie were racing towards to doorway, Ron looking utterly bewildered and Hermione pulling Neville down next to her so he could calm down and tell her everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Halfway down the corridor to Dumbledore's- now McGonagall's – office, Evie bumped into Malfoy seconds after Harry'd managed to dodge him only through dint of his Seeker training. He caught her elbow, and sneered.

"Going somewhere, Genevieve?" The tone in which Evie's full name was said told Harry that they knew each other. He started back towards her, but Evie raised her arm. Glaring at Malfoy, she spoke:

"Draco, remember that time when we were at your Mother's birthday celebration and your cousin Lucien hit on me? I threatened to make him sing soprano for the rest of his life, and the same thing will happen to you if you Don't. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Harry grinned as Malfoy actually stepped back, a shade paler than normal, although that could have been the lighting, Harry couldn't really tell. Evie strode up to him and they continued down the last few metres to the griffin statue. Harry muttered the password, no longer a sweet but something in Latin he'd meant to look up. On the way up he stole a sideways glance at Evie, her face slightly flushed.

"That was a bit harsh, wasn't it?"

"I really didn't like his cousin." The grin she sent his way was pure innocence, which faded into a serious expression as they stepped in front of the door to the office proper. It swung open to reveal a very worn looking Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody stumping about as if he wanted to go right through the floor and Professor McGonagall. All three glared at the pair, until Remus strode over and pulled them both into the room. Moody gave them a nod, then suddenly stopped pacing and came to stand in front of Evie. He said nothing, but held out his hand. She looked a bit sheepish, and then pulled a very long, very sharp looking knife seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Moody.

"Very nice workmanship." He balanced it on one finger, the blade shimmering in the candlelight. "Italian stiletto, sharp and deadly." He handed it back to Evie and the slim weapon vanished. Harry was quite sure he'd never look at her in the same way again knowing _that_ was somewhere near her. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, Professor, Neville said you wanted to see us….." his Transfiguration teacher looked uncomfortable for a minute, then Remus sighed.

"Did Sirius ever mention his brother Regulus to you?" Harry ignored the twinge of pain that came with Sirius's name, and nodded. "Only once though. He was killed by Death Eaters after trying to leave Voldemort, right?

"Yes. However, some evidence has come to light that he turned traitor much earlier on than anyone previously thought. You and Dumbledore found a Horcrux with a note signed R.A.B last year – never mind how I know that – and it is pretty certain that Regulus destroyed that and other Horcruxes some time before he deserted and was killed."

"How?" Four pairs of eyes turned to Evie. "What? That's the most important thing, isn't it?" Remus half-smiled, and answered heavily.

"A spell. Quite a simple one, actually, you don't need the intelligence of Miss Granger to use it –"

"Obviously, or Regulus wouldn't have got as far as he did!"

"Alastor!" McGonagall looked scandalised. Harry took the chance to interrupt.

"But if it's simple then what's the problem?" Remus hesitated before answering.

"Every time you use the spell it takes a bit of your soul. That's the only thing powerful enough to break a Horcrux made by Voldemort, you see, although others are more easily dealt with as Evie will be able to tell you soon. Regulus was half dead when they killed him, otherwise he'd have taken more than two with him. To destroy Voldemort, we need someone willing to destroy themselves in the process." The silence weighed heavily in the room, Harry trying to think a way around the new problems – as if he didn't have enough to deal with. Then –

"I'll do it. I'm half dead anyway, so it won't hurt."


End file.
